


De Infernaliska Lusekoftorna

by NO_VEGETAL



Category: Ensiferum (Band), Kalevala - Elias Lönnrot, La Chanson de Roland | The Song of Roland, Njals Saga, Turisas, Wintersun (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lusekofta, Norskaimperiet, actionfyllt, h0t
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_VEGETAL/pseuds/NO_VEGETAL
Summary: Norges stadsminister Erna Solberg försöker med hjälp av manipulation och lumpna trick upprätta sitt världsomspännande lusekoftsimperium.Detta måste stoppas till varje pris, till och med om Teemu Mäntysaaris obeskrivligt attraktiva ansiktsbehåring måste offras på kuppen.





	De Infernaliska Lusekoftorna

**Author's Note:**

> Detta skrevs under ett Roblox-Lan klockan 2 på natten

Hrut tog ett fast grepp om sin hammare. "Se upp era landkrabbor" brölade han och gick till attack mot de svekfulla norrmännen. Petri lyfte sina nunchucks och slungade dem mot Norges premiärministers som vek undan smidigt som en katt. Hennes muskulösa lår svällde när hon tog satts för att sluta sina starka nypor runt Petris slanka svanhals.  
Netta Skog högg ned ett träd och kastade det på Korpiklaanis sångare. "Hon är en förrädare. Hon står på norrmännens sida ropade Mathias Nygård. "Vi måste ringa Marcus Toivonens flickvän för förstärkning" Jari fällde en tår vid tanken på att Marcus Toivonens atletiska armar omslöt någon annan om kvällarna. "Washed awaay..." nynnade han för sig själv.  
"Mitt trädskägg brinner!" Gallskrek Teemu. Alla höll med om att det sannerligen var en katastrof av enorma dimensioner. Teemus skägg var det snyggaste som samtliga beskådat. Netta Skog blev så betagen av förlusten att hon kände sig tvungen att rycka in genom att hälla ett glas fun light päron i hans ansikte. Resterna av hans ofattbart attraktiva hakprydnad pyrde svagt.  
"Förlåt att jag svek er. Erna Solberg förledde mitt sinne med falska löften om ett eget lusekofts-imperium. Jag ska aldrig lämna er sida igen" Teemu slickade sig om munnen och njöt av den ljuva sensationen av cancerogena ämnen och fenyalamin. "Fun light appear är det godaste jag vet" sa han och log lyckligt.  
Gudrun, Norges drottning, såg på sin älsakde Hrut som hade förvandlats från en karismatisk och känslofylld man till ett vrålande odjur med fradga i mungiporna. Hur kunde deras kärlek ha förbytts mot denna fruktlösa aggression? "Vi glömmer dessa stridigheter! Rym med mig till Pojhola!" vokaliserade hon. Hrut blev så rörd att tårar började strömma från hans himmelsblå ögon. Han tog hennes elegant manikyrerade hand och de galopperade mot solnedgången som täcktes av K-Rautas majestätiska silhuett.

"Nu blir det åka av, Erna Solberg! Det här blir sista gången du kallar mig en parasit på välfärdssystemet!" skrek Mathias Nygård och snortade en hundrafemtio centimeter lång lina av proteinpulver.  
Han vrålade med en resonans av vilket endast en sångare i mästarklass kunde framkalla. Testosteronet bokstavligen pyste ur öronen.  
Fru Solberg invände med darr i rösten. "Herrn, jag påpekade bara att du borde skaffa dig ett jobb. Till och med herr Mäntysaari har hittat en deltidsanställning som hästskötare för småflickor när de är på Gran Canaria."  
"Om det är någon som ska anklagas för att lata sig så är det du!" ljöd en röst som lät som att den delvis tutades fram. Sir Roland galopperade in på sin vita hingst med Olifant mot läpparna. "Sist jag visste så har du inte ens fulländat ditt lusekofteimperium. Tala om att vara inkompetent på jobbet! Vi borde ha anat ugglor i mossen från början allihop!" Inte en endaste gång lyfte han läpparna från hornet.  
"Rädda sig den som rädda sig kan!" Tjöt Tina Lindroos. "P-Rauta håller på att explodera"  
"Undan, enligt mina kalkylationer sker gasutveckling av 2,3-dimetyl-2-hexen!" tjöt Markus Toivonen en oktav över den genomsnittliga mansrösten. Alla lydde - han var den överlägset smartaste i gruppen och hade fått omdöme C-A i Kemi 2 2001. Särskilt Mathias, som var rädd för kemikalier, rusade från allting byggnadsliknande som om hans liv stod på spel. I farten råkade han fälla Teemu, som föll med ansiktet först i en lerpöl. "Mitt trädskägg!" gallskrek han.  
"Ska du ha på moppo eller?" sa Jari ilsket. "Låt bli min lilla gulleplutt. Jag har tagit hand om honom sedan han lämnades på min farstu vid 18 års ålder"  
"Ni vänder er emot varandra!" sa Emmi Silvennoinen. "Förstår ni inte? Det är precis det här Erna Solberg vill!"  
"Jag har fostrat honom som min egen! Håll dina l'occitane-stinkande fingrar borta från hans vältrimmade ansiktsbehåring!" morrade Jari och ignorerade keyboardspelarens kloka varning. Han flög på Mathias "warlord" Nygård som en rabiesmittad iller.

Yuri kom graciöst inskridande på sina skridskor. "Stick här ifrån din undermåliga pyssling" sa Väinämöinen och spelade en himmelsk trudelutt på sin kantele så att Yuri flög iväg och fastnade i ett träsk.  
Shrek tog hand om resten.  
Det gemensamma hatet för Yuri Katsuki enade Jari och Mathias och de omfamnade varandra på ett manligt sätt som inkluderade ryggdunk.


End file.
